Promise of a Lifetime
by TheDodger55
Summary: After a car accident, Patricia experiences something that proves that love survives.


**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't been updating much. School+Senior Year= Booked Schedule so I won't be on as often. I wrote this one-shot last night and I decided to publish it. PLEASE REVIEW!  
**

**I do not own anything. All House of Anubis rights go to Nickelodeon  
**

It was a crazy day by far. Neither of them expected it. It only lasted 5 seconds, but in their eyes, it felt infinite.

They were both in the car, Patricia and Eddie, having one of their usual fights. This fight was more serious than any before.

"Why can't you be more grateful that I'm here instead of snapping at me every 5 seconds?!" Eddie screamed.

"Well, why don't you save the money and not come here then if that's how you feel?" Patricia screamed back.

"Consider it done!" Eddie concluded. Patricia's eyes went wide, for she knew what that meant.

As the screaming continued, Eddie was so focused on the conversation between him and Patricia that he wasn't paying attention to the road. He ended up running a red light but didn't notice until he heard a truck horn honk.

"Oh shit!" Eddie screamed before both cars crashed on impact.

The car spun out of control with a big dent on the driver's seat door. There was glass everywhere.

Patricia slowly lifted her head and saw Eddie with his head hung low with blood coming out of his head, neck, and part of his arm.

"Eddie?" she whispered before she blacked out.

The Same Night

Patricia stumbled into her room. Bandages covering her forehead and arms. She was able to leave the hospital early because her injuries weren't as severe. She was so worn out from what she experienced that she collapsed on her bed and began to dream.

_Her dream felt so real, like it was really happening right before her eyes. Her position on her bed remained the same and it was as if she was fast asleep._

_Then, out of the blue, her door creaked open and in came Eddie, unbandaged, unharmed, like that car accident never even happened. There wasn't even a zit on his face. He slowly walked in, being careful not to disturb her, and as he got close enough, he knelt by her bed side and laid his arms and head on the bed.  
_

_"Oh, Yacker," he whispered, "I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry." Patricia still laid fast asleep, so soundly that she made no reaction.  
_

_Then a bright light shone in from the window and a deep, comforting voice of a man was calling to Eddie.  
_

_"Edison? Edison?" He called. "It's time for you to go."  
_

_"But the doctors said-"  
_

_"Edison, this girl would have died if you never had blocked her, but all good deeds come with a price."  
_

_"What about Patricia?"  
_

_"Say goodbye, Edison." He ordered sternly.  
_

_Eddie had no choice but to obey His orders and brought himself up to his feet. He sat at the edge of the bed and began to think. There was so much he could say, but nothing came out of his mouth. That was before Patricia yawned and awoke.  
_

_"Eddie." Patricia said, happily.  
_

_"Yeah, it's me." Eddie said, just as happy as her. "How you feelin', babe?"  
_

_"I'm fine, I guess, how are you?"  
_

_"Well... I come to say goodbye."  
_

_"You're going back home?"  
_

_"Oh no, this is to a... different place. Listen, Yacker, I want you to promise me something, alright?"  
_

_"Uh huh?"  
_

_"Promise me you'll wait for me, you know, even though I'm gone. You're the best thing that has happened in my life and I'd hate to lose that."  
_

_"Don't worry, Slimeball, I promise." she said, taking his hand.  
_

_"Good..." Eddie replied, looking down at his hand. "Well, goodbye, Patricia." he said, placing his hand on her cheek.  
_

_"I'm going to miss you, Slimeball." she said wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him, and then kissing his cheek.  
_

_"Yeah..." Eddie said chocking up, "I'll miss you too, Yacker. Now just go back to sleep, alright?"  
_

_"Eddie, when will I see you again?"  
_

_"Oh, soon. Real soon, babe. Goodbyes aren't forever, you know."  
_

_"Then... goodbye, Eddie." Patricia said before kissing his lips one last time and then ruffling his hair. "I love you."  
_

_"Yeah... I love you too." Eddie said kissing her forehead.  
_

_A couple seconds later, Eddie heard the heavy breathing from Patricia and she was fast asleep once again.  
_

_Eddie slowly got off the bed and walked towards the door. As he put his hand on the door knob, he looked back at Patricia one last time.  
_

_"Edison," said the Godly voice surrounding him, "come on."  
_

_Eddie opened the door and walked out, only to disappear.  
_

Patricia's eyes shot open as she thought she heard the door close shut._  
_

"Eddie?" she asked in the open air. No answer.

As she pondered about the dream for a good few minutes, she jumped as she heard the phone ring. She answered it...

Only to be told that Eddie died... just a few minutes ago.


End file.
